A problem which most golfers face at least to some extent is that of concentration. As a result of lack of concentration, many golfers at least some of the time (and some golfers most of the time) fail to concentrate wholeheartedly when lining up a shot and addressing the ball. As a result the golfer may lift or turn his head, and invariably a poor shot, such as a slice, a hook or a topped ball, results. Golfers are particularly prone to turn their head on the backswing and on the follow-through. On the follow-through, many golfers are prone to turn the head too soon to look down the fairway or across the green to see where the ball is going. Without realizing it, the golfer may begin this turning movement before the ball is actually struck, and a poor shot results. Golf experts universally admonish golfers to keep the head down and the eye on the ball, yet many and perhaps most golfers at least at times lift or turn the head and thus fail to keep the eye on the ball, resulting in a bad shot.
Various devices to aid the golfer in keeping the head down and the eye on the ball have been suggested through the years. These devices typically include some hardware, which may impede the normal golf swing. The purpose of such devices typically is to restrain the golfer from lifting or turning the head. Such devices are awkward and expensive, and are not easily transported from place to place. Consequently, such devices can be used only for instruction and practice, and are not widely used.
Golf hats or caps are well known and are worn by many golfers. Constructions may vary; for example, some golf caps may have an open top while others have a fabric cover that forms a closed top. Although constructions vary, most golf caps comprise a headband which encircles the head of a wearer and a visor extending forwardly therefrom. The universal purpose of presently known golf caps is to protect the wearer from the sun. Golf caps having a closed top may also afford some protection from the rain. Aside from the traditional protection from sun and rain, past and present golf caps serve no other purpose and in particular have not incorporated built-in devices to improve the wearer's game.